


Feel Again

by vipvictor



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipvictor/pseuds/vipvictor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartacus is a sergeant, working at the Police Office of Cardiff. He loves his job and has been protecting the city and the citizens for the past years, but has never been good at relationships. Gannicus is the new inspector in town, a gorgeous hunk who is about to change Spartacus' life and show him how to "feel again".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd try to write a fanfic, a sudden idea which has been messing with me all day long!!! I love both characters and i know it will be strange to read about them in such a way, but i do hope you like it (at least give it a try)! The title of the fanfic was inspired by my fav band OneRepublic and their song which bares the same title! Hope you like the chapter, your feedback is appreciated!  
> PS: I know very little about police, ranks and stuff, i don't watch that many tv shows or movies about it, so... if i make mistakes, sorry about that and please bare with me through these low moments!

The night was dark and the lights on the 11th Independence street were off, giving no possibility to explore the surroundings more than 5 meters away from the place you were on. This type of situation was making work so much harder on night shifts. Spartacus breathed in and opened the window of his car, letting in the fresh air. Such was his work, protecting the citizens of Cardiff and maintaining the order in the city. Spartacus has been a sergeant for over 3 years, and would soon be given the rank of an inspector during the annual committee gathering. He was excited and happy because he has been working his ass off for the past years trying to do the best out of what's possible in order to make his father proud, even if he's not around anymore. 

For the past 12 months he successfully disabled two major gangs and caught several thieves, on his last job he got shot in the left leg, but it healed very fast and now all that's left is a scar. That scar gave him more confidence in himself, but also made him appreciate life more. The only thing that was missing in Spartacus' life was his second half, someone to love. He was the only child in the family, his mom died ten years ago due to cancer and his father died during his day shift 6 years ago. He had to grow up earlier than others and it left him damaged, closed in his own world, not as social as others from work. This was also a reason for fewer friends, but at least he could fully confide in them. He would trust them his life is needed. They were always besides him, helped him when he was in the hospital, took care of his apartment and even payed the rent, which he was shocked to find out and returned them the favor very soon after his next paycheck. They were fully supporting when he came out and always tried to set him up someone, but these dates never went well. It was always a call from work, or Spartacus being not so talkative which spoiled the date and it never went to a second date. Spartacus sighted at the thought of his "wonderful" love life and checked the clock on his smartphone. It showed "4:00", which meant that his shift was over. 

The silence filled in with the sound of the car's engine starting, and the two lights followed into the end of the street and then turned left heading to the Police Office from the 1st Metropolitan street. Spartacus explored the scene from the streets he passed, making sure that everything's fine, but they were empty. He felt a sudden relief, finally he was free to relax and sleep, maybe meet up with his friends in the afternoon. He hasn't seen Agron and Nasir for over a week, and Manu was out of town for two months together with Naevi due to a road trip they've decided to go on. He missed his friends and short chats on the phone would never replace a legit hangout on a Friday night, but at least that was nice when you haven't seen someone you love and care for so much.

When Spartacus entered the office it was empty, several lights were on, meaning that several of his co-workers have also just come from their night shifts. He didn't know them so well and preferred to keep the silence and go on with his life, but this time when he passed the office of Inspector Gannicus he heard a voice calling for him:

\- Sergeant Spartacus, may i speak with you for a minute?

He stopped and stood silent for a second in the low lights that were escaping inspector's room. Gannicus was new in the office, higher in rank, a menacing hunk of a man, just as tall as Spartacus, with gorgeous brown eyes and long blond hair. He has never talked to him, several times exchanged greetings and some small chats about weather or latest murders. It was weird to see Inspector at this time of the day because he wasn't assigned for night shifts and as far as Spartacus knew had days off on Friday, Sunday and Saturday. "So why is he here?" - this idea rushed through his mind and suddenly disappeared in the floating thoughts that filled his tired conscious.

\- Good morning Inspector Gannicus, what did you wish to talk to me about? - Spartacus momentarily felt a kick inside, it might have been too rude to put it this way, but it was early morning and after a night shift one's head doesn't always work properly, so he gazed into the eyes of his co-worker and waited for an answer.

Gannicus stood up from his desk and approached the sergeant, taking off his glasses and fixing his long locks back:

\- I just wanted to check in and see if you're ok, how did the night shift go Spartacus? Is it ok if i lose the title?

Spartacus smiled and looked away for a second, then transfixed his gaze back into the man's eyes:

\- Of course Gannicus, and my shift went well, eventless to say the least. Don't get me wrong, that's good, but i am just not that used to night shifts….

\- I understand, i remember being in the same mood when i was doing my night shifts last year, it was hard and boring at the same time, but such is our work…  what can you do… Are you excited to be free for the rest of the day? Any plans for today?

Spartacus widened his eyes a bit, unable to decipher whether the guy was genuinely interested in his day, or if he was asking him out. He has never expected Gannicus to be interested in him, not after seeing him talk to many of the handsome guys who sometimes came to his office, but he always thought that one of them was probably his boyfriend, or that his girlfriend was waiting for him at home.

\- Hm, yeah, i am very happy that the shift is over, finally can get some rest… and i'm not sure about my plans yet, some of my friends are out of town, and others are working till late evening… so….

\- So you're free for today? Would you like to go out with me? A restaurant or bar maybe?

\- Hm… - Spartacus was taken aback, totally not expecting these questions to come out in the conversation at this hour of the day. 

The silence made Gannicus hesitate and generated fear inside of his heart, he has been crushing on his co-worker for the past month, ever since he met him in the dining room of the police office on the 1st day of his work at this place. Spartacus was always silent and didn't socialize as much as everyone else did, which made it harder to read him. Gannicus was not a pro in flirting and never had the best luck with guys, but spending so much time at work with someone you have a crush on totally changes your life. He had long ago promised himself to ask this gorgeous man out and today was the perfect timing for him to do so. No one was around, and there was no possibility for someone to interfere and spoil the moment. 

Each second made Gannicus' fear grow and he blurted out:

\- I'm sorry if …. you're anyways probably seeing someone already, such a handsome man can't be single… and… i'm sorry, this was completely unprofessional of me to do so! Just forget what i said and we can….

Spartacus smiled and came closer to inspector's body, generating a silence in the room after he placed the index finger on Gannicus' lips:

\- I'd love to, pick me up at 5. 

He left the room, leaving Gannicus it total shock, trying to analyze what has just happened. He wasn't expecting this reaction from Spartacus and suddenly happiness fulfilled his veins. He went to the desk computer to check in the info about his date, and saved on his smartphone the address and number. 

"I'm going out with Spartacus…. is this really happening?!"

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued (if you like it of course)


End file.
